Coastal beachfront areas are one of the most popular and commonplace vacation and recreational destinations worldwide, especially along the coastal areas of the United States. Because direct beachfront access to such areas is necessarily limited, it is typical for beachgoers to have to walk not insignificant distances to reach a public beach access point. For that reason, many beachgoers choose to spend the majority of an entire day at the beach, as walking back and forth to and from an off-beach hotel, home or parking location may be extremely inconvenient. On the other hand, to conveniently spend an extended period of time at the beach generally necessitates that a not insignificant amount of personal, convenience and recreational items, e.g., chairs, towels, umbrellas, coolers, books or other reading materials, sports items, etc., need to be transported to the beach and then transported back from the beach.
The need for some sort of transport cart or other apparatus to assist in carrying and moving such items of cargo to and from the beach is well recognized, and many differing types of apparatus and devices, ranging from wheeled devices such as wagons or carts, to trailers and the like which can be pulled by a bicycle, have been proposed to facilitate the transport of such items. To date, however, these devices and apparatus have met with little or no commercial acceptance. Despite all such attempts to develop a transport device with mass appeal and functionality, it remains commonplace for beachgoers to simply manually carry items to and from the beach, often necessitating multiple trips to bring all desired items to the beach.